geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharp Minor
Sharp Minor is a moderately difficult Nine Circles demon by ASonicMen and GironDavid. It is generally considered a medium/hard demon. Description Sharp Minor is a Nine Circles level that is made most difficult by tight spaces and some awkward timing. The first mini wave is also quite annoying, because it requires extensive mashing, has awkward timing, and sawblades that make it very hard to fit in the spaces properly. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately difficult cube with some tricky jumps and 3-4 bugs. After the cube part, the player will transform into a moderately difficult and very annoying UFO containing many size and gravity changers, with tight spaces and precise timing. This UFO is followed by a mini ball slightly easier than the first UFO, but contains fake lines and a couple of annoying maze sections. After the ball, the player will transform into a triple speed cube that involves many fake lines that can easily confuse the player, with jump rings in gravity portals being almost every jump. After the triple speed segment, the cube gets fairly easier and becomes nearly auto. After the cube, the player enters the infamous Nine Circles wave and the beat drops. There are many tight spaces, mash segments, and awkward timings that constantly switch between the normal and mini waves. This can be considered one of the more unique Nine Circles waves, due to its weird gameplay and awkward use of blocks to try and fail the player. Near the end of the wave, the text "GO! GO! GO!" can be seen flashing, cheering the player on to the end. The last ball is actually not as hard and tricky as the first one, and is far more simple, but is tricky enough to cause some players to fail at the very end for an infuriating fail in the 90% range. The end involves a cube with a few more easy jumps and is half auto. The level ends with Giron and ASonic's names, with the last text "GJ". Fails * Diimon crashed at 90%. * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 81%. Trivia * Sharp Minor is the only demon Nine Circles to end with "GJ" instead of "GG" like other Nine Circles levels may have. * Sharp Minor, Antique Circles, Down Bass, Crying Souls and Quasar are the unique Nine Circles Levels to feature a UFO segment. ** Sonic Wave used to have a UFO sequence in the old version. It was one of the few levels rated including Crying Souls with a UFO in the "circles" part. * This level inspired an another one, [[The RealistiK|The Realisti'K']]. * This is one of the few nine circles collabs, the other being Circulatum. * Unlike most Nine Circles levels, this one doesn't have a dual portal. Just like Sweet Dreams. * This is the only level to use invisible saws+fake gears instead of colored saws during the wave. * This is the only Nine Circles level to feature a Cataclysm designed ball. Walkthrough Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Hard circles Category:Collabs Category:Medium demons Category:Hard Demon Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Long Levels